


With Love and With Care

by DoreyG



Series: Never So Much Blood [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Community: comment_fic, Implications of Cannibalism, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Real Life Christmas Shopping is a Mistake and you Shouldn't Do it, Serial Killers, murder boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That one?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love and With Care

“That one?”

Arthur spares him a surprised glance for a moment, and then allows his mouth to curve. It’s just before Christmas, in the middle of shopping fever. The mall is _packed_ , people shoulder to shoulder everywhere, and even by those standards the man that just pushed by was incredibly annoying, “how do you always know?”

“I can read your mind, darling,” he purrs, and gently takes his partner’s hand – guides him after the ever so rude man - _meal_ \- at a slightly hurried trot, “now, do you want to lose him?”

“Of course not.”

“Of course not what?”

“Of course not… _Dear_.”

It’s always been like this. Ever since the day Arthur picked him up after yet another failed play, and decided to _keep_ him instead of feasting. He feels, somehow, that he should be dismayed by all this… But a man’s gotta eat, after all, and his new boyfriend is _ever_ so pretty.


End file.
